nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The Krit/Archive 4
__TOC__ Overly short page Yep, I know it was too short, I just wanted to encourage people to actually start it but laying a base foundation. And I do have an account, it's just that I was on my iPod at the time, and website navigation on such a small screen is annoying. Delete it if you want, I don't mind. Wereguy2 11:07, January 2, 2010 (UTC) * I guess that did not have the motivational effect I wanted. I'd rather have an article worth keeping around. --The Krit 11:33, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :* Eh, I doubt I will be doing much on this wiki, I will probably only use it for occasional reference anyway. :: I am more active on the Forgotten Realms one. ^^ :: Wereguy2 11:11, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi hi ive seen the stuff you post and its realy helped me out Cheers -- Pokaloki January 25, 2010 Hello and thanks for the welcome! I do enjoy this wiki very much and I've made smaller anonymous edits from time to time, so I thought it was about time I made an account. Now I just have to try to find out how to create a disambiguation page. Cheers! HMS Ind 12:55, February 5, 2010 (UTC) * You start with an intro line, then list the various pages in a bullet list, then end with the template (or the template, if the page in question has "(disambiguation)" in its title). Are you referring to experience penalty? I'll go spruce that up, and maybe you'll be able to see what I mean. --The Krit 15:38, February 5, 2010 (UTC) * Oh, if you are using the "rich text editor" (WYSIWYG), then I'm not sure how the inclusion of templates works. I've never used that thing as I find wikitext to be simple enough to use directly. --The Krit 15:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC) sorry about the zombie and yuan ti articals, i think my computer had a bit of a bug and instead of adding stuff it deleted it. ps:cleaveing and bludgoning wepons work better agaist zombies I dont know why pps:what spiders are not immune to web? --Pokaloki 15:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC) * Phase spiders do not have the usual spider immunities. --The Krit 17:05, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi Krit. I'm sorry if i came of as a know it all saying "it's the highest AB possible for a str melee build". Normaly i would say something like "i think it's the highest AB possible". But at the time i wrote it here, i honestly believed it was true and just wanted to encourage readers unexperienced with building. But it bit me right in the ass:) hahahah. Thats why i always say to fellow players who ask building advice "I'm a amateur builder"... It's so easy to overlook or forget things and miscalculate. Again, sorry. ---Pimpernell 17:51, February 19, 2010 (UTC) * No need to apologize to me. You're the one who gets to receive the flak from people who take "this is the best" statements as challenges to make something better. ;) --The Krit 23:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC) hiya! thx for all your work man NWNWiki realy helped me out numerous times... offcourse all the people who contributed thx too! i wont be on here always but i hope i can provide as well. okay, i made a edit to PM but in hindsight wasn't realy needed i guess. it was about the sneak immune a PM gets at lvl 10. i've never known he gets that too. but anyway, it was there in the Deathless Mastery section. so if you don't like my edit pls remove it :) it's at the note section. keep on doin a great job. cheers Pimpernell 04:10, February 17, 2010 (UTC) * That was really a note about the deathless mastery feat rather than one about the pale master class, so I removed it. (You might note that immunity to critical hits is not mentioned in the pale master article because that is part of the feat rather than the class.) I would have moved it to the deathless mastery article instead of simply removing it, but there is already something about sneak attacks there. --The Krit 21:03, February 18, 2010 (UTC) hi again uhm... i kinda made a mess out of things sorry for that the last article build talk section i editted like 10 times cause i wasn't happy with end result :( so then i decided to undo all those edits and just keep the last so things wouldn't be confusing to those that monitor all changes. *sigh* that only made things worse... now theres a bunch of edits and some undo's of the talk section. sorry for that. the original text was never hurt so no worries there... again sorry...Pimpernell 13:44, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Images upload problem Hi again, I'm trying real here hard to get the right image shown and i'm getting real frustrated now cause i've been on it for half a day. The first time i uploaded the wrong picture but its impossible to delete it... So i tried the "upload a new version of this file" , and the right image gets uploaded but it's IMPOSSIBLE for me to get it shown. Every time after the upload it keeps ending up showing the first wrong image i uploaded. So when i insert that to my "build article" it shows the first uploaded image every time. I have looked everywhere at the help sections and that part i couldn't find. So i ended up just uploading a new image file and that worked offcourse but i realy want the first image overwritten like it says so it wont be a mess and there won't be unused images. Or just delete the whole crap... File names are: - Dwarf Half-Dragon.jpg - Custom Gear.jpg sorry for the trouble -Pimpernell 21:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) * When you upload the wrong image, uploading a new version of the file is the way to go. If you don't see the change right away, it's probably because the old image is cached somewhere, either on your end or NWNWiki's. Just wait a few hours (or maybe a day) to give the cache a chance to invalidate itself. --The Krit 22:06, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Manual of style yes, i know i was planning to put all that to the talk section but the image problem i had frustrated me so i forgot to do that. sorry sorry for the white spaces. it gets created upon making the article. only after saving i can get that away with a edit and i was planning to refine it all. but you probably thought different. i'm not as fast as you or others. i'm just trying to contribute a bit. sorry for all the mistakes i made. -Pimpernell 21:59, February 17, 2010 (UTC) * If the rich text editor is causing you problems, you could always switch to the traditional editor. Just go to , the "Editing" section, and uncheck "Enable Rich Text Editing". The Wikia folks believe the rich text editor is easier to use, but I think it more often makes it more difficult to get what you want. --The Krit 22:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :* got it thx! -Pimpernell 22:14, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Refining the article I know you want to keep it all as compact as can be but removing all the white spaces will make it very unclear for viewers. don't get me wrong i was just trying to make the article look nice :) and i didnt realize you made it actualy better in some ways the white spaces i love white spaces :P cheers! -Pimpernell 22:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) * I wouldn't remove *all* the white spaces. White space does serve an important function in visually separating paragraphs and sections (and words, in the case of horizontal white space). However, more than one blank line tends to make an article look rather strung out. And there are some other considerations, such as the way sections are supposed to group paragraphs — a section containing a single word is too short to warrant being a section. Also, section headings should not contain links when possible. :I started morphing the formatting of fighter 28/ red dragon disciple 10/ bard 2 to better match the layout of the other build articles. That layout could probably be improved upon, but there is a benefit to the reader when similar articles have similar organization. --The Krit 22:32, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :* yes i understand. thx for your patience man. i will try to refine the article content some more... ---Pimpernell 22:38, February 17, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks for all the "morphing" man i couldn't do it better myself. Looks MUCH better now!page too ---Pimpernell 13:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC) *Nevermind the "moved to The Krit talk page" modification to the "Fighter 28/ red dragon disciple 10/ bard 2" article's talk page. I wrote something stupid because i confused the DamageBonus with the extra damages wich are noted seperatly in the character sheat. Sorry. ---Pimpernell 15:16, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Links Got it... internal , external link [ ]. I even rechecked the "how to" but i must have misread it. ---Pimpernell 00:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) To add some new crafting information Moved to Talk:Scribe scroll/Tables. 2da vs. observed game information (Not sure if this discussion belonged elsewhere so feel free to move it as desired.) Since the effort to compile crafting information tables consequently forced me to examine the appropriate standard 2da, some inconsistencies between the Innate spell level used by the game dynamic (via the 2da) and what the player actually observes in-game has become evident. I have always assumed (obviously incorrectly) that the in-game spell descriptions would have had the applicable field values (like Innate level, Range, Target, User class, etc.) populated automatically with an index like the 2da. Apparently, the spell description information we view was inserted independent of the 2da or they would match. The only other theory is that the data was populated via 2da but later revised and never run through the re-population of the in-game areas. Do you know how/why the respective fields don't always match? The reason I ask is: if I were to correct my working 2da, would I also need to edit all occurrences of the respective data (scrolls, potions, class descriptions, etc.) in the module or elsewhere to make them match?--Iconclast 00:37, March 12, 2010 (UTC) * A reasonable assumption, even though it's not true. The in-game descriptions are all pulled from the talk file. Whether or not the standard talk file was generated from .2da's at one point, I don't know. (The same thing applies to base weapon stats, by the way.) I guess BioWare was looking for efficiency here, since it's easier to read a single string than to construct a description from multiple strings. If you haven't looked at a talk file yet, you may want to get BioWare's viewerhttp://nwn.bioware.com/downloads/misc.html and see what's in there. The spell descriptions are indexed by a column way to the right in spells.2da (SpellDesc). For a quick look, StringRefs 6096 through 6270 are mostly spell descriptions. --The Krit 02:43, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Branch of giving article Hello, TK. I just created an article about the druid/ranger item first used in the expansions, the Branch of giving. Creation went as I planned until I check the categories. I only selected "Items" but it automatically posted the article to the spell category, which I DON'T want. I'm guessing it was the spell display formatting that I embedded into the item article that did that. So since I only want it to appear linked as an Item is there a way to break the category link(s) I don't want?--Iconclast 01:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) * Right, the spell template is only for use with spells. Neither flamberry nor iceberry are druid or ranger spells. Use the template instead. --The Krit 01:47, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :* Thanks for the tutelage, TK. Since I "stole" the template, I didn't even know where the others were. Remedied. Per your suggestion on the item talk page, I've moved the property information into separate articles. The linking seems correct and much more logical (now that you've explained it!) ;)--Iconclast 03:15, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::* Such stealing is a fine tradition in wikis and the web in general. :) One thing though -- what relevance do the spell school and components have to buffing spells that can only be cast from items (such as flameberry and iceberry)? There is a reason some fields were left out of the spell-like template. --The Krit 12:57, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::* Those were extracted from the spells.2da and like you I couldn't figure out how the game would process that information for item casting, but then again I've never designed anything that required me to understand all the intricacies. Assuming the designers assigned those values for a reason beyond my understanding, they appear. You guys who designed the templates know what information should go where and what is suitable or not. For some others, it's a learning process. Sounds like that information should be removed. Yes?--Iconclast 15:46, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::* I believe the designers assigned those values because the .2da's have space for them. When doing data entry, it's safer (and often easier) to provide data for everything rather than keeping track of which rows require which columns and risking a mistake that results in omitting data that should have been there. --The Krit 20:53, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::* Thanks for tidying up in my wake on the virgin voyage into wiki publishing land, TK! The lowercasing you did threw me for a loop for a while. I had been treating all the label-type nouns as proper nouns which I find is a no-no, wiki-wise. Apparently only the article name itself gets capped and subsequent references always lowercase. Once I realized the possibility of duplication, format constraints became more clear. You guys deserve sainthood for proofreading all this stuff... and in your spare time nonetheless! *waves*--Iconclast 21:53, March 22, 2010 (UTC) TLK file versions Is there a newer version of the dialog.tlk than the one in my NWN folder? I was able to download the newest versions of the 2das from the Bioware miscellaneous files area but didn't notice any .tlk files there. I wasn't sure if the patches automatically modified that file or not.--Iconclast 19:33, March 23, 2010 (UTC) * The copy in your NWN folder is the copy used by the game, so it better be the newest version. ;) The reason the .2da's could be outdated is that the game ignores the source folder; the .2da's used by the game are packed into various .bif files. --The Krit 19:40, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :* How are .bif files opened and viewed? Via the toolset?--Iconclast 15:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::* You'd need a third-party utility like NWN Explorer. --The Krit 16:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Spell fix I do have did some spell/monster ability fix that I have upload in the vault here http://nwvault.ign.com/View.php?view=Scripts.Detail&id=3739 . Monster ability and spell such confusion gaze, hurl rocks etc... since that affect 47 spell/monster ability I am better ask first. Its a good idea to post a link toward the fix in the individual page or no? --ILKAY 01:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) * I suppose it would fit with the other links to fixes scattered around the wiki. --The Krit 13:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :*Oki, I will explain the bug and post the fix. I will retest every fix before post into the article. Thank for the fast answer. --ILKAY 15:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) * It has been brought to my attention that this package contains more than just bug fixes. (Specifically, it changes how the spell resistance for flame arrow is handled.) Since it is not just a package of fixes to blatant bugs, I am reconsidering if I think it should be linked to (from the articles of the spells it does fix). --The Krit 17:35, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :* I don't think its necessary to remove link for this fix package from every article just because there is (only) one fix which is rather balance change. This do not make this package useless. I can't contact ILKAY, but I think he would not want to remove the Flame Arrow for this reason. Current spell fixes holder ShaDoOoW 06:33, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::* I do not know if this is problem of translation or not, but no one said the package was "useless", only that it is not just a collection of fixes. There are many useful packages that are not linked to from NWNWiki because the wiki would be overloaded with links if we linked to every useful NWN package. --The Krit 02:00, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Crafting anomaly apologize if this is not the appropriate place to post this discussion but couldn't decide where it would be best stated (considered the Negative energy ray article but since this is crafting-related, probably discussion not suitably place there either) yet wanted to get your attention nonetheless. Feel free to move it accordingly, TK. ;) --Iconclast 15:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) * Moved to Talk:Scribe scroll. --The Krit 16:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Assassin + improved sneak attack hello. i was looking at the improved sneak attack feat for an assasin build i am woking on. i want to do 9 monk, 5 sd, 26 assasin. i am wondering if i should take the improved sneak attack feats as bonus assasin feats. im not sure if there is still an issue with not getting the additional sneak die as of 1.69 is there any new information about that? -- 20:25, May 25, 2010 (UTC)Bonan * A better place to ask would be Talk:Improved sneak attack. In fact, it has already been asked there, so I'll just copy the answer I gave there in October 2008: "Confirmed as not fixed in the BioWare forum: Death Attack Bug Question." (I still have not personally tested this.) --The Krit 14:28, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Defensive casting mode Could you mention somewhere in the topic for Defensive Casting (and other feats in which the following applies) that rolling a 1 on that check does NOT cause automatic failure. I figured I'd test it out one day (I hadn't been using it because I never liked the idea of possibly having the equivalent of 5% spell failure) and when I rolled a 1 it was added to my concentration skill, it still passed the DC and I got my spell. 20:28, May 31, 2010 (UTC)evilkittenofdoom * See skill check (which is already linked to from the defensive casting article). --The Krit 21:12, May 31, 2010 (UTC) * I made some revisions. But in the future, if you have an issue with a particular article, you should use that article's talk page, not a user's talk page, to discuss it. --The Krit 21:26, May 31, 2010 (UTC) World of Greyhawk Heya TK, Just wanted you to know I made a simple edit/change to a gameworld Template for WoG, updating the Direct Connect and CEP version info only. It needed to be done...LOL. The old DC listed was from the time prior to Raine making the big changes last summer. Geld! * Actually, you managed to change more than just the IP address and CEP version; the formatting got messed up. That seems to happen more often these days when people start editing. Which editor did you use? The WYSIWYG one (RTE)? --The Krit 13:27, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :* Errr...no....I edited it in the stub. And the ONLY changing I did was to correct. I went first to the end of the DC addy, then backspaced those out and renumbered it to the current addy, then did the same for the CEP version number, thgen saved the stub. When the page refreshed it looked correct. Sorry if I altered any formatting. It was unintentional, I assure you. The editor in the stub is a simple popup editor, btw.King of the Dirtnaps! 03:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::* I assumed it was unintentional. There have been a number of such edits being made, which makes it look like something systematic. I'm trying to determine the cause. What is this stub you edited the page in? --The Krit 06:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::* Sure....the stub. If you click the top of the Gameworld page for WoG, to bring up the editor, then run down the wysiwyg to the bottom you'll spot a little green puzzle piece looking thing. It is the template page for the Gameworld info. Right click that then click edit and it pops up a mini editor. Then simply go to the point you want edited and make corrections instead of redoing the whole stub. Originally when I tried to edit, it brought up the "correct Template Page" which I know better than to mess with, as you are told right on the Template page NOT to make changes to the base Template. I simply brought up the stub for World of Greyhawk persistent world, and "corrected" the two spots I mentioned. I got the cursor to the end of the place I wanted to correct, backspace/erased ONLY those spaces needed to change the numbers, and entered the updated info. Then clicked save and exited the editor. When I refreshed the page, the info I corrected was live and looked correct. Perhaps it was a system hiccup during the time. Not sure. I will avoid doing corrections and edits in the future and simply bring errors to your (or someone's) attention. That way I can't mess up formatting...LOL. --GeldrinHor King of the Dirtnaps! 11:47, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::* OK, I think I see what you are talking about. (I normally don't use the WYSIWYG editor -- the wikitext editor is much simpler, especially for the more complicated pages.) It's not a "stub" though. Stubs are short starter articles that need more content to be considered a "full" article; see Category:Stub. What you are using is the template editor of the WYSIWYG editor. I'll have to look into whether or not that is the issue. (The WYSIWYG editor has had several problems messing up pages in the past.) And don't be shy about fixing errors. Even if you manage to mess up the formatting, fixing formatting is easier than correcting info. --The Krit 22:44, June 14, 2010 (UTC) thank you thank you for all you do for this wiki Krit! -- June 19, 2010 BIG THANKS TO The Krit for all your help! -- July 29, 2010 Annoying pop-ups First, I second the preceding sentiment for your tireless efforts, TK! Now, the issue... Ever since the wiki changed over it's format (maybe a month or so ago), a Select User pop-up shows up whenever I visit an article page. It contains a statement "Select username to be entered on this form", then lists my username (Iconclast) and underneath that entry some sort of null (<>) entry directly underneath. This happens whether I log my username into the wiki or not. I've selected both of the entries ("Iconclast" and "<>"), but it persists. I tried removing all the likely wiki cookies that may be prompting this, but cookies are not always easy to identify unless they contain a familiar address, so I may have missed the correct one(s). I prefer not to delete all my cookies due to the tremendous hastle this will cause on my business sites. So, is this something that can be eliminated via administrative intercession or do you feel it is more likely an idiosyncrasy of how my browser is trying to handle the new wiki security format? Any suggestion would be most welcome. (and if there is a more suitable venue than your talk page to discuss a wiki issue, please redirect. Thanks... again.) --Iconclast 16:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) * That sounds like your browser attempting to automatically fill in a form for you, which would be a browser setting unrelated to cookies. However, it might be that Wikia is confusing your browser somehow. I'd submit this as a bug to special:contact (be sure to include your browser name and version). As for the best place to ask about something like this, Wikia's Community Central Forum might be a good choice. --The Krit 19:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :* After scouring the community forum you suggested, I found a few threads with similar issues that extrapolated a possible remedy. Once you had suggested it was NOT a cookie-related problem, it became easier to diagnose the source of the problem. Turns out, it was strictly a browser issue where for some reason, when I registered into the new wiki format, it added this null <> login I.D. So with two I.D.s available for the same site on the same machine, it forced the form to resolve them. Still not sure why that happened but by accessing the stored passwords in the browser I found the null one and deleted it. Now all is back to status quo and I am a happier camper with no need to report any wiki bug. And that link you provided was very handy. Life goes on! :) --Iconclast 16:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Cleave Hi, since you seem to know a lot about how this stuff works, I've got a question for you. I made an edit to the Cleave page. Is there anything outwardly wrong with it? Should I have said something on the talk page for it first, seeing if other people have experienced the same thing I have? Thanks. Micteu 21:11, July 10, 2010 (UTC) * I've never noticed that myself, but then again I probably don't often give sneak attacks and cleave to the same PC. Looking at it technically, the link is more complicated than it needs to be, but that's not wrong per se. --The Krit 00:34, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :* Okay, thanks. That was my first wiki edit, and I wasn't sure how much other info I was supposed to include with the edit. Micteu 01:51, July 11, 2010 (UTC) custom content notes I didn't know where to put this, so lets discuss it there. The particular note about "Custom class must have this feat in its ..." seems to be unsufficient to me. Builder can add any feat also into feat-list of any existing class that doesn't have it yet - for example add epic spells to bard. The note sounds like it refers only to custom classes, but it does refer also to any standard classes, builder might want to change. ShaDoOoW 18:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) * No, it does not refer to any standard classes; it refers only to custom classes. (If you change "refer" to "apply", you would be correct. However that would not change my reaction.) So what? It would be impractical to explain every possible customization of each feat in each feat's article. That would be better left to an article about creating custom content. The current note strikes a nice balance of correctness (not all-encompassing, but correct) and clarity (not too confusing). Did you have something better in mind? Or, if you prefer, you could call it a matter of interpretation -- if, for example, you add the epic spells to bard, you have customized the bard class, and are left with a custom bard class, rather than the standard one. : Also, the hellball article is about the epic spell; for the prerequisite feat, notes should go in epic spell: hellball. --The Krit 19:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :* well I thought if the "custom" couldn't be replaced by more proper word, but I don't have any suggestion, thats why Im discussing it there. ShaDoOoW 19:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::* Maybe it can be, but I don't know what a more proper word would be. I have considered dropping the word (which would still be correct), leaving "A class must have...", but then I pictured players reading that, forgetting that the context is custom content, and thinking that they had to somehow add the feat to a list before they could select it with a standard class. There is much less confusion potential when "custom" is kept, and it comes with only a small loss in precision. It's the best balance I currently see. --The Krit 19:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :* hellball - ok, sorry ShaDoOoW 19:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Question about nwn 2da Hello there, You've been recommanded by some friends for your know. I'm having question about 2da feat file if that's ok. I'm trying to fix a limite between each knowdown and improved knowdown feat use, assuming only changing the value USESPERDAY in the file will not give any result, i'm not that much good enough, could you give me some informations to incrase me knowedge on this ? Boom * The short but slightly inaccurate answer is that it cannot be done. The more accurate answer is that you would need to create new feats called "knockdown" and "improved knockdown" that players can select, remove the original versions from what players can select, change monks so they get the new versions instead of the old, then attach a script to the new feats that will temporarily add the original feats to the user's skin, activate the original feat, and start whatever timer you had in mind. Some reading to get you started: :# KD cooldown timer? -- recent topic in the WoG forums :# ShaDoOoW's HIPS remake -- uses the feat swapping strategy to customize another hardcoded feat : In the end though, all I know is theory. How well the theory works in practice has not been determined as far as I know. --The Krit 21:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks That was more consice. 20:21, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Familiar page Hi The_Krit (jmlzemaggo speaking) Nice to see you here. One question about your familiar page: it doesn't say if a familiar counts for the XPs calculation. I used to know that, but apparently lost it. Fare well! (http://nwn.wikia.com/wiki/Familiar) * See associate or party size penalty. (There probably should be some better linking in these articles, though.) --The Krit 16:45, December 11, 2010 (UTC) * Also, it's not "my" familiar page, but "our" familiar page. There have been a number of others who have contributed to that particular article: Enigmatic, Defunc7, Llandru, Austicke, one anonymous editor, and WhiZard all contributed directly, while Pokaloki contributed indirectly (Pokaloki added the "feed to heal" note elsewhere, which then got moved to the familiar article). --The Krit 18:19, December 11, 2010 (UTC)